Please Don't Say you Love Me
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Sharon is finally settling in with Rusty as her foster son and things are starting to calm down at work-until Andy takes a special interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon sat on the couch in her comfortably decorated living room, exhausted from a day of traveling. It had been nice to see her daughter in Orange County, over from New York on business, but the traffic from John Wayne airport to her condo in downtown LA at 4:00 was killer to get through. Sighing heavily, she sprawled out on the couch, adjusting her black leggings and tight gray t-shirt as she tried to get comfortable. Her glass of wine at a safe distance on the coffee table, she closed her eyes against the late evening sunset coming through her patio doors and drifted off to sleep, her glasses still resting on her face.

"Looks like the Captain is home." Andy muttered as he spotted her car in its designated spot. Rusty looked up and nodded, shifting his backpack from one hand to the other as he walked next to the older man, "She wasn't supposed to be home until late tonight, I wonder why she's here." As they approached the front door to Sharon's condo, Andy shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "Alright, Rusty. I'm going to let you take it from here since Captain Raydor is home," he muttered, reluctant to intrude on his bosses personal time or space.

Rusty laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Sharon's not that scary, you know.. I mean, she's scary, but she isn't as bad as you guys make her out to be. I love her and you guys should too," he grinned at Andy, happy to defend his foster Mom no matter how naive it sounded. The words Sharon and love in the same sentence sent an uncomfortable chill up Andy's spine, a mix of discomfort and an unfamiliar excitement suddenly over taking him. "Alright, alright, I'll come in," he grinned back at the young boy, hoping his boss wouldn't be angry he was going in her house.

As Rusty's key turned in the lock, Sharon sat up, always hyper aware of her surroundings whether she was asleep or not. She rubbed her eyes under her glasses as she heard the boy come in through the foyer and set his things on the table. "Rusty?" she called out as she refastened the barrette in her hair, pulling it clumsily half up out of her face. "Hey Sharon." Rusty responded happily, walking through the condo to greet her on the couch. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to be out late with your daughter," he asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her on the top of the head. As his lips made contact with her hair she grinned, so happy he was a part of her life for good. "She had to catch an earlier flight than she thought, so I got to come home a little early," she muttered sleepily, reaching for her glass of wine.

While Rusty and Sharon exchanged their hellos, Andy hung back in the dining room, feeling like he was privy to an intimate moment he shouldn't see. Shifting his feet uncomfortably, he debated whether or not to leave without giving his regards to his boss, but couldn't help but stare at her silhouette reflected in the glass patio doors as he contemplated his decision. "What is wrong with you?" he sighed to himself, shaking his head, along with this new image of Sharon, out of it.

"Andy, come here." Rusty grinned, the older man's shuffling catching his attention, "Sharon, Andy brought me home. I called him after chess club was over because James' Mom couldn't bring me home."

Sharon's heart skipped a beat as she realized Andy was there, too. "Oh, gheez," she muttered, feeling terribly under dressed to receive one of her employees. "Hello, lieutenant Flynn." she smiled, setting her wine down and standing to greet him, pulling her shirt down as far over her lower half as she could, to no avail. As sharon moved around the couch he couldn't help but notice her fit, curvy frame under her tight lounge clothes. "Uh, hello, Captain Raydor," he replied politely, suddenly no longer feeling like himself, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her body.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot today-thanks for getting Rusty for me." she smiled politely, crossing her arms over her midsection as she noticed his stares. "Oh uh, it was no problem, really. You know we're all there for Rusty." he nodded, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible. Rusty couldn't help but grin to himself as he watched the exchange.

"Hey, Sharon, can we order pizza for dinner? I didn't get a chance to eat. Andy, did you eat?" Sharon threw a side long glance at Andy as she turned to face Rusty, curious about what his reaction would be. "Rusty, we can't hold Lieutenant Flynn up. It's friday night, I am positive he has somewhere to be," she chided, embarrassed by her own sudden desire to have him stay. Andy leaned back against a bar stool, crossing his arms and smirking as he caught a glimpse of Sharon's back side in her leggings. "Actually, I uh... I need to get to the office. On duty tonight... but maybe a rain check, Rusty." He smiled, looking directly at Sharon as he said it.

Sharon contemplated his response for a moment, squinting as she tried to think of a comeback. She nodded her head gently after a moment, then flashed him a toothy grin so characteristic of herself. "Yes...Lieutenant Flynn. We will take a raincheck." The deliberate tone in her voice caught Andy off guard and he couldn't help but smile back at her in response. "Thanks...captain. I'll see you soon, then."

Sharon nodded again and smiled as Andy walked to the door and let himself out. She stayed still, staring after him for just a moment, surprised and thankful Rusty had called Andy in the first place. The sound of Rusty pounding gently, but impatiently, on the coffee table snapped her out of her trance. "Oh-right. Sorry. Pizza," she grinned at her foster son as she grabbed her cell phone, then plopped down on the couch beside him, strangely satisfied.

"What the hell happened to you?" Provenza muttered gruffly from behind his desk, the top of it covered in files and a few boxes of chinese food, "And where have you been?"

"Sorry. Got held up with an errand," Andy muttered, clearly distracted. "Any breaks in the case?"

"No. But I did discover that kung-pow chicken is delicious." Provenza laughed in his usual sarcastic tone, "But really, whats up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Andy sighed and rested his head against his desk, confused and flustered. "No ghosts. I just met...someone I wasn't expecting to tonight. No big." he muttered in a frustrated tone, wanting to drop it and get back to work.

"Gheez. Someone's touchy." Provenza sighed as he threw a file on Andy's desk. "An ex? Scorned lady?"

Andy shook his head, knowing Provenza wouldn't give it up. "Nope. She's not an ex..yet." He grinned, hoping the joke would get him off his back.

Provenza laughed, shuffling back to his desk, "I see. Well lets solve this murder before you get lost in between another set of gams, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon sighed heavily and threw her pen down on her desk, frustrated. It'd been three days and still no development in the latest murder case was big enough to hold the press, or the chief, at bay. Looking over the file one more time, then tossing it to the side, Sharon was officially ready to give up. She needed sleep. She needed food. She needed a hug. "Coffee it is." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head and running her hands through her long auburn hair, which hadn't been brushed since the day before.

As she sauntered in to the break room looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, the last person she was expecting to see was Flynn. As she took in the site of him her heart fluttered and she shook her head again, frustrated and ashamed. What had changed that night he dropped Rusty off? How could seeing him outside the murder room make him so different, so attractive? "Knock it off, Sharon," she thought to herself as she moved alongside him to start a new pot of coffee.

"Hello, captain." Andy couldn't contain his smile as he looked upon his disheveled boss. "Hello, lieutenant." she muttered, suddenly nervous, she busied herself with replacing the filter in the coffee pot. "What are you doing here? I thought it was your turn for a few hours of respite," she sighed, clearly exhausted. Flynn looked her up and down as he handed her the bag of coffee beans. She looked good, even when she was tired. Her long hair, though messy, framed her face well and her sweater hugged her curves in all the right ways. How did he overlook her for so long? "It was. I went home and got a few hours of sleep, then checked in on Rusty like you asked. I felt bad being at home with everyone here..and I knew the sooner I got back, the sooner you could take a nap," he said quietly, hoping she took his comment to be sweet rather than insulting.

"A nap." Sharon snorted at the thought, "wouldn't that be nice." She looked up at Andy over the frame of her glasses, studying the lines in his handsome face. "Thank you for checking in on Rusty. I really appreciate that he has you, An-lieutenant Flynn. He likes you a lot." Andy blushed at her slip up, wishing more than anything in that moment that she'd drop the formalities. "It's not a problem Sha-Captain Raydor," he grinned, intentionally mimicking her mistake. Now it was Sharon's turn to blush as she knew she'd been caught. "Sorry... lack of sleep. It gets the best of me." She grinned a toothy grin, then rolled her eyes and turned back to the task at hand: her afternoon hug in a mug.

He watched her turn away to pour her coffee, seeing her in a new light. She was somehow gentler than before, a woman now instead of just his frustrating, hard as nails boss. He took in the shape of her back, studied each of her lines, how her jeans hugged her bottom, the graceful bend of her legs as she balanced herself against the counter. Sharon Raydor had transformed from the wicked witch to the belle of the ball in one weekend in front of his face and he couldn't quite reconcile how he felt about it. As Andy fought with himself silently, Sharon turned around and noticed his fixed gaze.

"Huh. Looks like a few hours wasn't enough sleep, lieutenant," she growled, the hint of a flirtatious tone in her voice. "Guess not..." he grinned back at her, licking his lower lip nonchalantly. Sharon returned his smile and got lost in his eyes for a moment. The realization that she was at work and Andy Flynn was a man she tolerated at the best of times hit her hard and she snapped back to reality as quickly as she'd left it. She straightened herself and wrapped her hands around her mug, trying not be too obviously embarrassed. "Well, again.. thank you for checking in on Rusty, lieutenant Flynn." She said with all the formality she could muster.

Flynn sighed to himself, disappointed that he was disappointed. "Of course, Captain Raydor. He is our department's responsibility as a witness, after all." The sudden bitterness in voice took Sharon off guard. "Right." She said quietly, the realization that whatever this minor flirtation had been was over was hitting her hard and fast. "Have a good day, lieutenant."

Sharon turned on her heels and walked out of the break room, quickly barricading herself back in her office. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she thought, the same frustration she'd left the office with already piling back on top of her. "Stupid, Sharon." She added under her breath for good measure before turning back to the paperwork strewn across her desk.

Feeling his own frustration, Andy walked out of the break room and back toward his desk, glancing in her office along the way. He shook his head once more, trying to rid himself of any left over thought of Sharon. She WAS the wicked witch. It would never work. With a new sense of resignation he sat back at his desk and glanced over the murder file for about the 100th time, and he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was going nowhere fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy laid on his couch, thankful to be relaxing for the first time in weeks. With the most recent case closed and none too controversial on the horizon, he finally felt like he had a moment to breathe. The Dodgers game was on in the background and a half empty pizza box lay at his feet. "Damn it.." he muttered quietly as he saw his cell phone, laying next to the pizza box, light up and the name 'Sharon Raydor' flash across the screen.

Sharon Raydor: Hello, lieutenant. I really hate to bother you at this time, but Rusty would like to know if you would to go to his chess tournament. I do not think I am able to make it, but did not want to hand out your cell #. I apologize, I know this is not the most professional, but its tomorrow. Sorry for the last minute text.

Andy tried to be annoyed but smiled despite himself, amused with her ever present reticence. He pondered his response for a moment, then began to type, careful not to send it right away so she had some time to wonder.

Andy Flynn: Hi Sharon. If you are going to invite me to your foster son's after school activities, I am not using your formal title-you can scold me in the office tomorrow. Tell Rusty I'd love to go, work permitting. You can give him my #. Hope you got some sleep. -A

As Sharon laid on the couch, her hair splayed out over the arm, half in and out of a fitful sleep, Rusty noticed her cell phone light up. "Sharon...your phone." he said quietly, turning his attention back to the movie as quickly as he could, his feet not resting far from hers on the ottoman."Oh...thanks." she muttered sleepily, reaching to grab it off the coffee table with her eyes still closed. She sighed an exasperated sigh as she read Andy's response, lost somewhere between anger and embarrassment at how relaxed he was and delight that he'd replied at all.

Sharon Raydor: Alright, Andy. I guess that's fair, but I expect it not to happen at work, okay? Chess tournament is tomorrow at 4:00. I've got the press conference for the conclusion of the case, but will be there in time to pick him up. Thanks for going. x-S

Andy grinned at a wide toothed grin at his phone as he read her message over at least ten times, trying not to read too much in to her 'x'. Deciding she must be in a good mood, he thought he'd push his luck with her.

Andy Flynn: It isn't a problem. You know I enjoy being around Rusty...and being around you has been pretty good lately, too. I'm headed to bed...see you tomorrow, S. I promise you'll be captain Raydor again in the AM. x

Sharon Raydor: Sounds good... goodnight, A. :)

Sharon locked her phone and laid it on her chest, a satisfied look crossing her face as she closed her eyes again, sleep coming to her more easily this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon rushed in to the office, her black pencil skirt clinging to her stockings as she tossed her brief case on her desk and reached for the phone ringing in her coat pocket. "Raydor," she answered quickly, the annoyance thick in her voice.

"Well, sorry to bug you, Mom." Sharon's face lit up as she heard her daughter's voice come through the other line. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't check the caller ID before I answered...busy morning here." Her daughter could hear her Mom ruffling through papers as they talked. "Rusty make you late for work again? You just need to get the kid a car." Her tone was light as she encouraged her Mom to throw down some more permanent ties with her new foster brother.

Sharon laughed, looking over a copy of the press conference she'd have to deliver that afternoon as she listened to her daughter. It wasn't that she didn't want to be close to Rusty, but every new commitment meant that much more heartbreak if she had to give him up. "Yea, because buying you and your brother cars always worked so well for me.." she chuckled, trying not to sound too distracted by her work. "True, true..." he daughter could do nothing but agree, after all they'd both wrecked their first cars within a month of receiving them, "still, its part of being your kid. Let him have that right of passage."

Sharon sighed, taken aback by her daughter's acceptance of Rusty but pleased to hear him referred to as her kid. "I'll think about it, okay?" The grin on her face was apparent in her tone as she chatted to her daughter.

Andy looked in her office as soon as he walked through the doors. He smiled, happy to see her happy and radiant and looking, for the first time in a few weeks, well rested. He gave her a small wave and a nod, then headed to the break room for coffee.

As Andy returned from the break room he heard Sharon say goodbye. Assuming it was safe to enter, he peaked his head around the door jam to catch her attention. "Morning, captain." He said, implying that today would be business as usual despite their text messages the night before. "Just wanted to let you know, Chief has already circulated corrections to the press release." He had to admit, he was stretching to talk to her, trying to find something professional to say just so he could be around her. Sharon gave him a knowing glance and nodded, "Thanks, Lieutenant. Today is going to be a busy day here, but please be sure to make that appointment at 4:00." Her tone was as professional as ever and yet Andy still found it exciting. He was thrilled with the fact that she'd recognized their conversation at work, but tried to play it cool. "Of course, Captain. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The day flew by as Sharon concentrated on paperwork, corrections, and finally attending the all important press conference. As she stepped out of view from the cameras and away from the crowd of reporters, happy to have another case closed successfully, she looked down at her watch. "Damn.." she muttered, noting the twenty five minutes they'd gone over time and hoping she wasn't too late picking up Rusty. She contemplated for a moment, then thought what the hell? She had nothing to lose. It was a good idea to text Andy and let him know she'd be late.

"Sharon's running late." Andy muttered at Rusty as he looked at his phone. Rusty nodded and smiled, happy to have won his tournament. "I can't wait to tell her," he exclaimed, showing the excitement of the young, uncomplicated boy he should be. Andy watched him for a moment, feeling a pang of sadness. He shook his head and straightened himself, standing a little taller. "Too soon for those thoughts, Flynn," he chided himself before opening his arms to give Rusty a congratulatory pat on the back. "She will be so proud of you. She's always so proud of you, Rusty," he said honestly, thinking of how kind it was of Sharon to take the kid in. Rusty beamed, proud of himself, too.

"Oh-here she comes." Andy couldn't hold back his smile as she approached, practically sashaying across the gym floor in her pointed pumps and tight fitting skirt. "I won, Sharon. I won!" Rusty nearly jumped in to her arms, eager to hug her as he told her the good news. "Wha-oh, Rusty! Congratulations. I am so sorry I missed it." Sharon hugged him tight, stealing a glance at Andy over the young boy's shoulder. "Its okay...there'll be more." Rusty stiffened up as he was often wont to do, and replied with an accommodating tone, always eager to please her. "You're right there will be, and I won't miss the next one, Rusty." Sharon let him out of her embrace, but kept her hands on both his arms and looked him in the eye, trying to make sure he knew she was serious.

Andy watched the two of them quietly, marveling at how quickly Sharon had settled in to life as Rusty's mom. It suited her, he thought to himself, as he studied her. She was proud. She was fulfilled. She was beautiful.

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said quietly, hesitant to break the moment for Sharon and Rusty, feeling again like it was a moment he shouldn't be witnessing. Rusty turned and grabbed his arm, "wait-you owe us a rain check for pizza. Now would be as good a night as any, right?"

Sharon's cheeks immediately went pink as she watched Andy stutter, "I-yea, I mean, I don't think I-" Sharon rested a hand on Rusty's shoulder, "It is friday again, Rusty. Lieutenant Flynn is a busy guy." Rusty looked between Sharon and Andy and shook his head disapprovingly. "You two are ridiculous," he muttered, stomping off to get his backpack, leaving Sharon and Andy staring at each other in the now emptied gym.

Sharon studied his face for a moment and felt a twinge of sadness, wondering if he really did have plans elsewhere. "I'm sorry he keeps doing that, lieutenant." Andy shook his head, "it isn't a problem. I just don't want to force myself on you...I mean-well. I don't want to come without an invitation from you, Sharon."

She liked the sound of her name on his lips. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard him say her first name before. "Well, then..." she said quietly, nervously, "I would like it very much if Rusty and I could cash in on the raincheck. Please come over for some celebratory pizza." Sharon smiled at him, her hands on her hips. It was still difficult for Andy to reconcile this softer side of Sharon with the stubborn woman he knew at work, especially when she was still in a business suit. "I think, captain, that's an offer I will not refuse," he finally smiled.

Later that night Sharon and Andy sat at the dining room table, talking longer after Rusty retired to his room. A few glasses of wine in, she felt more relaxed around him than she had around anyone in a long time. The hours flew by as they talked about everything from Provenza's bad habits to Syke's excitability to how she herself managed to traipse around the office and crime scenes in three-inch pointed stilettos. "I don't know...they make me feel...powerful. Sexy." Sharon let out a quiet laugh as the word sexy rolled off her tongue. It seemed almost foreign, a word she hadn't said aloud in ages. She knew what they were doing was a bad idea, but for the first time in a long time she found someone in Andy she was willing to break the rules for.

Andy looked her up and down as she sat next to him, slightly tipsy, her jeans hugging her thighs. "You know, Sharon...you are sexy," he said almost under his breath, afraid of insulting her. Sharon grinned and looked down at her lap, watching her own delicate hands play with the stem of her wine glass. "I don't know what we are doing, Andy..." she sighed, overtaken by the worry she felt about getting involved with a co-worker. "I want this... whatever it is..but I don't know how to manage it at work, and that bothers me."

Andy looked at her for a long while, studying the lines around her eyes as he searched for the right answer. "You're wise, Sharon..and one of the smartest people I've ever met.. but maybe, just maybe, this one time, you aren't meant to have all the answers." Sharon nodded in agreement but her face was still riddled with worry. Andy sighed, wishing he could find the words to make her feel relieved, make her feel as ready as he was. "Look.." he said quietly, setting her wine glass down and taking her hands in his, "We will figure this out. Together."

Something about the word together struck Sharon. Maybe it was his tone, maybe it was the word itself. Together. She couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced anything personal with another person. It scared her, but it awoke something in her. "Together.." she said quietly, "I think I like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Andy sat at his desk staring haphazardly at his phone, knowing for sure he was going to need to tape his eyes open to stay awake. It was 3 am and he was exhausted. Still, a new body had been discovered-the fourth in four days-and he had to call his boss. Sighing heavily, he tapped her name on his Caller ID and waited.

Sharon awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed as she heard her phone ring. No matter how many years she'd been a part of the force, she swore she'd never get used to that. She reached for her phone with one hand as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with the other. "Captain Raydor," she answered, sounding tired but alert.

"Morning, Captain. I wish I could say it was a good one, but.." Andy trailed off, reveling in the sound of her voice. They hadn't spent any time together outside of work since he'd had pizza at her house with Rusty two weeks ago. "But. But. There's another body, yes?" she muttered intuitively, unwrapping herself from her bedding as she spoke. Andy sighed again, imagining what she must look like in nothing but a t-shirt and panties, hoping to himself that's all she had on. "Bingo, captain," he said quietly, wishing he was with her.

"Alright, can you text me the address? I'll be there as soon as possible," she sighed, pulling a pair of black slacks on over her legs and grabbing for her bra and a tank top out of her top drawer. "Sure thing. See you in a few." Andy hung up quickly, unsure of how to handle himself around her anymore. Dinner with her and Rusty had been fabulous, but Sharon hadn't hinted at anything else since. Maybe he turned her off. Maybe she realized he was still Andy Flynn, FID screw up extraordinaire. Deciding he didn't have time for it, he shook his head and tried to clear his mind before he grabbed his keys and headed to the crime scene.

After leaving a note for Rusty on the bar, Sharon headed out to her squad issued car and rushed to the crime scene. As she pulled up she saw Andy's fit figure on the other side of the yellow tape and smiled. "God, he is handsome..." she thought to herself before she got out of her car. The morning air was colder than she expected and she shoved her hands in the pockets of her windbreaker, "police" painted across her right breast, as she approached her co-workers. "Morning, gentlemen," she said quietly, looking at a very tired Flynn and Provenza. Provenza grunted through gritted teeth, "Morning...you're not gonna like what you see, Captain." Sharon sighed, sure she wouldn't, but appreciated of the warning none the less.

Andy gave her a quick up and down as Sharon stepped forward to stand over the victim's body, shaking her head as she glanced over it. Provenza, noticing his stare, laughed. "What are you doing? You'd think the captain had a bikini on or something."

Andy blushed, embarrassed he'd been caught, "She'd be awfully cold in a bikini, you sick bastard." Andy rolled his eyes, hoping making fun of Provenza would deter the old man from retorting. Provenza gave him a horrified look and shook his head, "NOT something I wanna see."

Sharon rolled her eyes as she overhead the conversation. Despite how frustrating they were at times, Major Crimes was becoming her family and she was growing used to their jokes. "As titillating as I'm sure your conversation is, boys, I need you to assist in this investigation if its not too much trouble." Andy nodded and moved towards her, grinning, then leaned down toward her. "Sorry...the thought of you in a bikini got me a little distracted..." he muttered in her ear, trying to make her smile. "Titillating conversation it really must have been, then," She grinned in response, then turned back to the body.

"Well, if its not our killer, its surely a copy cat," she muttered, now circling the young woman splayed out on the ground, "Obviously sexually assaulted, throat slit... but there's something odd about her..." Sharon paused, looking at the delicate young thing lying before her. "Its her arms. They're different. Usually they're bound behind...hers are bound in front."

Andy sighed, practically reading Sharon's mind. "We're three for four, now... if it was the same killer, he'd have done it the same way." He leaned down to look at her, saddened by that fact that this young woman had not only her life but her dignity stolen from her, violently to boot. Sharon nodded in morbid agreement.

"Get Taylor on the phone, please. We need a press conference and we need warnings sent out. Maybe a provisional curfew. One serial killer we can handle, but two is too much this close to UCLA. We'll have parents in a panic within the next three hours." Sharon shook her head, cursing under her breath as she waited for someone to hand her a phone, expecting Taylor's voice at the other end of it.

Later that day Sharon sat at her desk looking through a list of convicted sex offenders, hoping to find a lead anywhere. She'd already given one failed press conference this morning, she didn't want to give another tomorrow. Sometimes being the head of major crimes surely was not what it was cracked up to be. She glanced down at her watch, wishing it was time to go home. It was 4:30. Rusty would be arriving any moment and he'd be begging her to go within the hour. "Damn.." she muttered to herself, thinking of how stressful the next few weeks were going to be.

Rusty sat in the extra office of the murder room playing online chess as he waited for Sharon to finish her work. Andy sat next to him on the floor, looking through a thick pile of mugshots and corresponding criminal records. Rusty glanced down every once in a while, interested in what Flynn was doing. "Are any of those guys the killer?", he inquired, a naive tone in his voice. Andy shook his head, "I don't know, Rusty. Now we're looking for two instead of one-Captain's orders."

Rusty nodded, accustomed to Sharon's often ambitious schemes. He looked down at Andy for another long moment before deciding to ask his next question. "Do you like her?"

Andy stopped dead in his tracks, fingering a mug shot as he searched for his answer. "Like who? Captain Raydor? Yea, she's a good boss, I guess," he muttered, uncomfortable with the question. Rusty sighed, "You know that's now what I meant. She likes you. A lot."

Andy smiled softly, still trying to concentrate on the work before him. "That so, eh? How do you know?"

"Well, last night she was asleep on the couch. She falls asleep there a lot..something about her bed being too big. When I suggested she get a smaller bed, she laughed at me," Rusty grinned, "anyway..she was asleep on the couch and she said your name. A lot." Andy's cheeks flushed, almost embarrassed for his boss. "I see..." He said quietly, thinking of Sharon cuddled up next to him. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Rusty nodded in agreement. "You should. She's a good lady."

Andy looked up at Rusty and couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Sharon yelled frantically as she ran toward the darkened house. Time seemed to stop as she sprinted in her black patent Prada heels, hoping she wasn't too late. She knew the killer was in the house, she'd seen him just like the rest of the squad had. What she was afraid the rest squad hadn't seen, however, was the little blonde head peeking out the bottom window pane. Isabelle was in there and Sharon had to get to her. She stumbled over her own feet and the stinging in her back was immense, over powering. She stopped, breathed, sat. Collapsed. One of her officers had just shot her.

-

"I'm sure she'll be okay, lieutenant." Sykes said quietly as she watched the paramedics load Sharon into the back of their truck. She was strapped to the gurney and her clothes were soaked through with her own blood. Provenza shook his head, beside himself. "I-I.. she shouldn't have moved. What was she thinking?", he muttered. "She shouldn't have moved." Andy stood away from the crowd, watching, unsure whether to rush to her side or stand back with his shaken partner. After all, it'd been a month now since Sharon even so much as glanced in his direction. He had hoped it was just the ongoing investigation that had all her attention, but he couldn't help but feel hurt at her sudden disinterest. Now, as he watched her lying there, half conscious, he felt broken, torn. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand, tell her she'd be okay, go with her, but he knew Provenza needed him more tonight.

Andy finally shook his head and began to walk back toward his colleagues before being stopped by another officer. "I sure hope the Captain is alright...but it was a good distraction. They just got Isabelle." He looked at Andy expectantly but was greeted with only a nod. "Good. Its no longer a hostage situation. Shoot, but not to kill. Raydor wants his ass alive," he sighed, then continued back over to his partner.

"She was fighting the oxygen mask. She'll be fine. She's her usual, tough self." Andy said reassuringly, looking down at his old friend. Provenza glanced up at him and sighed heavily. "Good...she'll have my ass in FID faster than I can say sorry," he half scolded himself, "guess I should have taken the old broad's advice about force a few years ago..." Andy couldn't help but laugh. Even in a high-stress situation like this, Provenza just had to be a smart ass. He glanced back at Sharon one last time, hands in his pockets, as they closed the ambulance doors. He knew she'd be fine, she always was, but damn was he worried.

As several police officers kept close watch on the house and members of his team stood around their squad cars, looking at maps and planning out logistics, he wasn't sure how he was going to get through the rest of the evening. Isabelle was safe-at least what Sharon had done was not in vain. Still, the suspect was barricaded in the house-and he was only one of two killers. He needed to stay and help his crew. He needed to get to Rusty. He needed to be next to Sharon.

-

Sharon opened her eyes. Everything hurt. She felt drugged. What happened? She looked around the unfamiliar room, confused. Rusty was asleep next to her, his hand resting on top of hers. She tried to turn in her bed and took a sharp breath in, pain radiating through her back. Rusty stirred as she gripped his hand in pain. "Sharon, you okay?" he asked sleepily, not letting go of her hand. Sharon sighed, memories of the night before coming back to her. "What happened? Did the doctors tell you anything? Where is Isabelle?" She glanced over at her foster son, a pleading look in her tired eyes. Rusty straightened himself in the chair and rubbed his eyes. "Yea...you're gonna be okay. Don't know about the kid. Provenza shot you."

Sharon rolled her eyes. It figured. At least it wasn't Andy. Oh, Andy. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? "Any more details?" she asked expectantly. Rusty shook his head, "Nah, the nurse told me to call her when you woke up. I'll go get her." He stood and looked at her for a long moment, then walked out of the room.

As Sharon laid in silence, a shooting pain radiating through her back, her mind was flooded with images of the blond haired toddler her team had been searching for for a week. The girl's mother was dead, there was nothing they could do there-but Sharon hoped beyond hope that Isabelle had made it out last night, that somewhere in Los Angeles she was being held by her loved ones, maybe giving as much comfort to her grieving grandparents as she needed from them in return right now. Hopefully she hadn't gotten shot for nothing. More thoughts of work crept in but she was just too tired and confused to worry about it at the moment.

A few moments later, Rusty returned with a short brunette woman dressed in a white lab coat. "Hi, Sharon. I'm Dr. Forbes. Rusty said you're in some pain?" she asked as she began to check the captain's vital signs. "Uh..yea. Yes. My back.. what happened, exactly?" she looked at the doctor through squinted eyes, only now noticing her glasses were gone as she tried to focus on the young woman's face. Dr. Forbes nodded and scribble a few things down on a chart, then turned her attention fully to Sharon. "Well, Ms. Raydor, you were shot last night. The bullet was lodged in your right hip. Luckily for you, it caught the bone-maybe a little more painful for you, but a lot less dangerous in the end."

"Oh, thanks for the comfort.." she said quietly, the pain making her irritable. "Look, I'm going to give you something more for your discomfort, but I wanted to go over the details of what happened with you first. Last night you were brought here by the paramedics. I had to do emergency exploratory surgery to remove the bullet and ensure that nothing else was damaged. I removed the bullet and it's been saved for the police department. Your surgery went well. You have twelve internal stitches and 11 external stitches. Aside from a small fracture in your right hip bone, you are fine. You'll need to use crutches and a back brace for six weeks, and follow up with a month of physical therapy, but you should be good as new then. Do you understand everything I've said?"

Sharon nodded in agreement, glad to hear that, despite being shot, her injury was relatively minor. "Yes, I understand." The doctor nodded at her and she attempted a smile in return, "I am in a lot of pain now. Can you please give me something?" Dr. Forbes pulled a small syringe out of her coat pocket and stuck the needle in to Sharon's IV. "Here, this will take the pain away, but it will also put you back to sleep. You may feel your muscles tense for a moment, but after it stops the medicine will kick in." Sharon nodded, reaching out for Rusty's hand and closing her eyes. She felt her whole body tense and release and suddenly the world was calm and pain free again.

-

Assistant Chief Taylor sat at his desk with his head in his hands, frustrated to high hell with his lieutenant. "Look. I know you did not mean to shoot her. I am aware of what your intentions were. I still cannot prevent this from going through to FID." Provenza sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He was worried about the murder case. He was worried about a new FID case and what it would mean for relations with the wicked witch. Despite himself, he was worried about Sharon as well. "Look-you did something wrong last night. Hell, Captain Raydor did something wrong last night by moving. I am sure when she is back in the office she will readily admit that to the investigator and the case will be closed. Especially since you also did a lot right last night, and you walked away with a safe kid and one serial killer behind bars. Until Raydor is able to speak to FID, there is nothing I can do. Its out of my hands, you know that."

Provenza nodded and stood up, knowing there really was nothing more to be done. He gave the assistant chief one last glance, eye brows raised, then shuffled back across the building to his desk. Andy sat next to him, arms crossed, staring down at the files on his desk. "Why don't you just go to the hospital and see your lady love?" Provenza couldn't help his biting tone of voice. The fact that his partner, his best friend, had a crush on Raydor was unconscionable. Andy sighed heavily, slamming a pen on his desk. "Tao and Sykes are down there now. Besides, if you hadn't shot her-in the ASS, I might add-I wouldn't need to check on her," he countered, trying not to be too mad at his partner. "The ass? I shot Raydor in the ass?" Provenza couldn't help the smirk creeping across his face, "Well, I'll be damned. I hit her in one of her finest assets at least."

Andy shook his head, unable to stop from laughing. "Yea, yea I guess you did. She's got a lot of good assets..."

"HEY-hey. That's enough. I can humor this to a point. A very limited point." Provenza chided, glaring at Andy. He picked up a rubber band and spun it in-between two fingers for a minute, thinking. "Look..I've had a lot of wives, and a lot of ex wives...and if you want this to work, you have to give her as much as you want to get. Go see her. She'll be glad you're there," Provenza muttered begrudgingly.

Andy looked up, shocked. Was the king of divorces really giving him advice about Sharon Raydor? Had hell frozen over? "You think?" he asked quietly, embarrassed to be admitting he wanted to see her. Louie nodded, "Yes. Go see her. Take the damn initiative for once, Flynn. She's not your ex wife. She hasn't broken your heart. Don't break hers."

Andy contemplated for a moment, then nodded in agreement. He grabbed his coat jacket off the back of his chair and smiled at his old friend, "Ya know..you're not half bad sometimes." Provenza shook his head. "Get out of here before I change my mind and tell you to run. And NO sex with the boss in the office, okay? Just spare us all THAT nightmare."

-

Sharon laid in bed flipping muted channels on the hospital television, drugged but awake. Sykes and Tao had taken Rusty out for lunch and she was glad to have a moment just to sit, even though she was so thankful for her foster son not leaving her side. The quiet was nice. She felt like hell and she could only imagine what she looked like.

As she finally settled on an episode of 'Murder, she Wrote', Andy walked through the doors. He had a small bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Hey there, stranger," he said quietly, catching her attention. The site of him brought both relief and worry- now she really was concerned with how she looked. "Oh, lieutenant Flynn." she smiled at him, pulling the covers further up over herself. "Nope. Just Andy today, Sharon." he smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. Seeing her so vulnerable made him want to be near her, hold her, protect her. For now, kissing her on the forehead would have to do. She smiled, caught off guard by his closeness.

"These are for you," he grinned, setting the roses on the table next to her bed, then sitting down in the chair Rusty had previously occupied. Sharon watched him for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you. They're very pretty."

Andy blushed and rubbed her arm gently, "Not half as pretty as you, Captain." Sharon rolled her eyes, sure that was a lie, at least for the present. "Mhm. If I look as good as I feel right now I'm just gorgeous...and its just Sharon today."

Andy nodded again, then rested his head in his hands. He still wasn't sure where this was going, if it was going at all. He wanted her but it seemed like life kept stopping them. Recognizing his discomfort, Sharon finally spoke. "We don't have much time before Rusty comes back with Sykes and Tao... look, I'm sorry I've been distant. Work will always come first for me. Its my greatest flaw.. one of so many, but definitely my greatest." He sighed in response, wondering if this was Sharon's way of breaking up with him before they'd even dated.

Slowly, she reached for his hand, rubbing her finger over top his. "I'm not in a position to date you right now. I have to focus on getting back to work... BUT..I am going to need help when I am released in a few days. I won't be able to get Rusty around, or drive. I'm not really keen on having another officer transporting me everywhere.. I know its a lot to ask, but I'd like it if you'd stay with us for a few days and help out, if you don't mind.."

Andy looked up at her and gave her a half smirk. "I'd love to help, Sharon. You kidding? Get paid by the department to hang out with you? I can handle that." Sharon smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thank you. I wouldn't trust anyone else around Rusty...and you've already seen me in yoga pants so its a lost cause, anyway," she muttered, winking at him.

"DEFINITELY not a lost cause," he smirked, "and this agreement is conditional. I take care of you and your sore back side and you owe me a date." Sharon laughed out loud, then nodded. "You have yourself a deal, detective."


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon laid in her hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She'd been confined to this medical hell for a week now and she couldn't wait to get home to her apartment, to Rusty. Her back and hip still hurt and walking with crutches was nothing short of a royal pain, but at least she could work from home and move around more than she was now. As she laid in silence, too dopey to read her book, too alert to sleep, her thoughts turned to Provenza. Why hadn't he come to see her? After shooting her in the ass, the least he could do was come say sorry in person. She let out a small sigh of defeat, wondering if she would ever truly earn the old man's respect. As she closed her eyes, lost in thought, her phone buzzed against her thigh.

Andy: How's my girl tonight? x

Sharon grinned as she read the text, happy for Andy's company even if it was only by text message.

Sharon: Not your girl! ;-) I am alright. Bored. Did Rusty make it home from Chess club?

Andy: Not my girl, huh? Alright, captain. I'll remember that one when you need me to carry your sore butt to bed tomorrow morning. Yes he did, doing homework at the dinner table now.

Sharon: Hey-no titles. I thought we agreed on 'Just Sharon' and 'Just Andy' for the time being. Tell him I miss him, and he needs to study for his history test TONIGHT.

Andy could hear how the words would sound in her voice as he read her text and he laughed out loud. Even though she'd lightened up some and admitted she liked him she was still as careful as ever. Would he ever truly be able to break through that tough exterior? Surely she had to let her guard down-all the way down- sometimes. Whether it would ever happen with him, he truly didn't know. Maybe he didn't deserve it. After all, he'd been a terror to her for years.

Andy: Okay, no titles. You're right. We shouldn't rush. He's already done studying. You run a tight ship, Sharon.

Sharon: I just want him to succeed. He is so smart when he applies himself. Or were you suggesting I run a tight ship with you? Hah!

Andy: Both, perhaps, but I like you just as you are... gimpy-ness not included. :)

Sharon: Gee, thanks, Andy. I will take that as the kindest compliment.

Andy: Any time, beautiful. I ran by the store with Rusty and picked up everything you requested for your arrival home tomorrow. If you think of anything else before the morning, text me and I will do my best to get it.

Sharon smiled. For someone who'd been so mean to her for so long, Andy was such a sweet man now. She was excited to go home, but nervous about going home with Andy. She had to admit to herself it was a little awkward that the man she was interested in dating was going to help her through her recovery. How would she relax while he was there? She'd never be able to wash her face for fear of him seeing her without make up...and her hair. Oh god, her hair. What would she do about her hair? Sighing heavily, she resigned herself to accepting that he just wasn't going to see her at her best. If he didn't like that, well she always knew he was a jerk anyway. It was too late to ask someone else and she should have had the forethought to know better before she asked. Now she was stuck and they would both just have to deal with it.

Sharon: Thank you. I will write you a check if you spent more than the cash I gave you. I appreciate you doing all that. x

Andy: Like I said... any time, beautiful. We will deal with money some other time. Now, you get some rest so I can bring you home and R can have his Mom back.

Sharon was taken aback by being called Rusty's Mom. It made her nervous, but it also made her grin. She loved that kid more than she knew what to do with sometimes.

Sharon: Sweet of you to say that, but I am SURE he's enjoying the break..and the guy time! Going to try and sleep. Talk to you in the morning, Andy. xx

Andy: Night, gorgeous. x

Andy sat, lost in thought. Talking to Sharon gave him butterflies. He could clearly remember a time in the very near past where that was not the case and now suddenly she was the divine subject in each and every one of his thoughts. Twenty years of animosity towards her was not something he was convinced she could forget. Would it come up? How would they deal with it? Was it even worth dealing with now that they'd found each other in this new light? He let his thoughts roam, excited for the prospect of dating Sharon.


	8. Chapter 8

"I got it, I got it.." Sharon muttered as she slowly pushed herself up and out of Andy's passenger car seat. Andy stood on the curb, Sharon's weekend bag flung over one shoulder and her purse thrown over the other as he held her crutches out for her. As Sharon took her crutches and got situated on the sidewalk, he closed her car door and rested a hand on her back, helping to guide her along the path to the front door of her building. "I can carry my bags, ya know," Sharon protested as she hobbled along the hallway to her front door. Andy sighed. If her attitude stayed like this, it was going to be a very long day.

"Sharon!" Rusty grinned, opening the front door as they approached it. He leaned over to give his foster mom a hug before she even had the chance to get through the door. "I made your favorite breakfast. I even blended you some of that nasty green juice you drink!" The excitement on his face was just too much for her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, her heart full. "Oh, Rusty. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted your homecoming to be nice. I know how bored and sad you've been at the hospital."

As she made it through the door, Rusty took her crutches and helped her sit down in a chair, grabbing a throw pillow off the couch and propping it up behind her so the chair back wouldn't hurt her. "Rusty, you have outdone yourself. This spread is fabulous." Sharon beamed as she looked at everything he'd made. She was tired and needed to take more pain pills, but she was so glad to be home again.

After Andy tossed Sharon's purse and overnight bag on her bed, he sat down to join them for breakfast. "So, Sharon, you should give some props to Rusty. We sat down last night and worked out a calendar of everywhere he needs to be for the next week. We arranged transportation for nearly everything, barring work, and we got his friend's Mom to agree to be his back up ride. So, stressful thing #1 for you is checked off the list."

Sharon raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Fellas, I am impressed. This is really sweet, all of it."

"We can be sweet sometimes." Andy grinned, patting her hand.

Sharon sighed, knowing it would be weeks before she'd be as mobile as she'd like. After her six weeks on the crutches was up she'd be out of shape-just in time to start really dating Andy. It was still hard to think about all that. She was very attracted to Andy, there was no doubt about that, but somehow being intimate with Andy was a whole new ball park. It'd been so long since she'd dated anyone she wasn't entirely sure she'd know what to do anymore. There was nothing she could do except wait and see if she could even keep his attention that long.

"So, we've got Rusty's transportation figured out. The team knows that I'll be driving you if you get called to any murders, but its not like you can do any of the running you used to do anyway, for a while, so you'll have to let us chase the bad guys for you." Andy grinned at her, then patted her hand on the table.

Sharon nodded begrudgingly, "I know, I know... crutches are NOT going to be helpful on crime scenes. Hopefully the next two weeks off will give me some time to get caught up on paperwork, I guess."

Rusty watched the couple for a moment, wondering if they'd become just that in the last few days. Feeling a little left out, Rusty cleared his throat, "Well...don't worry about anything around here, Sharon. I can do the cooking and Andy and I will handle the cleaning, and you can just do whatever you need to do to feel better, okay?"

Sharon smiled and leaned over to rub his back. "Thank you, Rusty. That is very, very kind. Now, if you two will excuse me, I think its time for me to lay down. I just need to nap off the pain medicine."

Andy jumped up to help her, then walked her back to her room.

-

Later that night Sharon sat on her beck deck wrapped in a burnt orange blanket, staring out at the city below. Los Angeles almost seemed beautiful when she was that high up, detached. "I used to sit for hours and watch the city when my kids were little." Andy looked up, taken by surprise at the sound of her voice. He liked that she was opening up to him, and she looked too cute for her own good cuddled up in her knitted blanket.

"Why? Just to have a moment not covered in kids?"

A smile crept across Sharon's face as she closed her eyes and thought of her children as babies.

"No.. it was the job. You see so many things when you're a rookie that shake you. I always wondered why I was raising my kids here, and if I could give them a quieter life if I left the force."

Sharon opened her eyes, watching Andy, "That feels like another lifetime. Being young-being married. I forgot what it was like to have a house that wasn't silent before Rusty got here."

Andy studied her. Mention of her kids made her seem softer, gentler. It was an unfamiliar thought to associate her with burping babies and attending Christmas pageants, but she'd obviously done it. "I'll bet you were a beautiful mother, Sharon," he said quietly, overwhelmed at his growing feelings for her.

Sharon wrapped herself up in her blanket, laying down further on her lounge chair. "You're very sweet. Once upon a time I was young and un-scary..." she laughed, smacking his arm with her free hand. Andy grinned when Sharon didn't move her hand-she enjoyed feeling his muscles under her fingers. She enjoyed touching him period. They sat like that for a moment, tension thick in the air as neither one of them dared to move for fear of breaking the moment.

Finally Sharon sighed and sat up. "I'm getting sleepy. I guess I should take some more pain medicine and hit the sack. Are you sure you're alright in the living room?" Andy smirked, his thoughts turning to her bed. "Well, there's another room I'd LOVE to be in, but my boss told me I'm not allowed to rush things."

"Very funny. Your boss sounds like a bitch," she laughed, standing carefully and leaning against the edge of her balcony. Andy stood too, not far behind her just in case she lost her balance without her crutches. "My boss? A bitch? Never." Andy grinned mischievously, moving ever closer to her. Sharon rolled her eyes, but didn't move. She looked Andy up and down, then turned to face the city, deciding she wasn't quite ready to go inside yet.

After a few moments of quiet hesitation, Andy moved behind Sharon and wrapped his arms around her, finally touching her like he'd wanted to for months. Sharon moaned audibly as he held her, his head resting against hers as his arms settled around her waist.

"You smell good," he whispered happily, not quite believing he was finally this close to her. "Mm-thank you. You feel good," Sharon muttered blissfully, pressing her body in to his. Andy reached up and played with her hair, moving it away from her neck, and ran a finger along her jawline. Sharon smiled and turned around in his arms. "I think its time I showed my boss just how I'd like to rush things," He said quietly, leaning in closer to her, careful of where he put his hands so he didn't hurt her. Sharon grinned and nodded gently, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, "What did you have in mind, captain?"

"Oh, a few different things..." he growled quietly, wrapping his hands in her thick red hair. He smirked at her and lowered his lips to hers, craving her. Sharon gasped softly and parted her lips further, her tongue dancing over his bottom lip as she kissed him more deeply. "Finally." Sharon thought to herself, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon stood in the kitchen, sipping a glass of wine. Her first day back at work had been uneventful. Provenza was still giving her the silent treatment even though he was the one who shot her, but even that was business as usual. The house was quiet for the first time in three weeks; Rusty had decided to stay the night at a friends and Flynn was going to be back from work late. It was getting to the point that Andy really didn't need to stay with her, but neither one was willing to say it out loud. Having his company was nice, and she'd grown accustomed to their nightly cuddling and talks on the balcony after Rusty went to bed. She was dreading the day he had to go back to his own house, but they had to properly date before they lived together.

After walking around the kitchen for a few minutes, Sharon decided it was easier just to sip her wine than it was to cook. Defeated, she flopped down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She was still dressed in her skirt suit, too worn out from the day to do anything about it. Her hip hurt from walking around all day, but at least it was healing and she didn't need the crutches anymore. She stared at the wall for a few minutes, then took another sip of wine. Home was boring without her guys-she'd gotten used to their company. Sighing heavily, she shifted on the couch again, then sighed. Maybe sitting outside would help.

She grabbed a novel off her desk and her favorite throw off her bed and headed outside. Reading would be nice, especially since she hadn't done it at all since Andy started staying with her. She tried to get comfortable on the lounge chair but somehow it just wasn't as soft as usual without Andy there. "Well, damn it.." she muttered to herself, throwing the book on the table next to her. When had she gotten to be so boring? Or so dependent on Andy and Rusty? Frustrated with herself, she went back in to her bedroom and took her suit jacket off, draping it over her footboard, leaving her clad in a tight, silk chemise and her black pencil skirt. She kicked her shoes off and tossed them in her closet. Maybe she should rearrange her closet. Or clean the bathroom. Or take a bath. All three sounded good in theory, but all three required more energy than Sharon currently had. Giving up entirely, she laid on her bed and grabbed a magazine. Hopefully Andy wouldn't be long.

Andy walked through the front door, a bottle of wine in one hand, a bag of take out in the other. "Shar, where are you?" he called out, looking out the back door. Sharon stirred on the bed, throwing the magazine down. She stood up and straightened her hair, then marched in to the living room. "Evening, detective," she muttered lazily, carrying her empty wine glass out with her.

Andy grinned as he watched her saunter across the living room, her skirt and thin chemise hugging her curves, her red hair hanging down her back in her signature tousled layers. She was perfection even when she wasn't trying. "Damn, woman. You look good," he grinned, moving towards her. Sharon smirked and held her arms out to receive him in a hug. They hadn't been physical yet, but she sure did love being in his embrace. He let a finger linger on her jaw line as he tilted her head up to plant a kiss on her lips. He playfully bit her lip as he kissed her, then let her go. "You eat yet?"

Sharon shook her head, sliding her hand in to his back pocket as he walked towards the kitchen, following closely behind him. "I just couldn't be bothered to cook. Not enough energy...so of course wine was my solution."

"Of course." Andy raised his eyebrows at her, then kissed her on the forehead. Every inch of her was just too kissable. "No problem. I grabbed veggie burgers for both of us and more wine you, your favorite kind."

Sharon was still caught off guard at how thoughtful Andy could be. She had grown accustomed to him in her home and in her arms, but sometimes he still took her by surprise; him being so nice still occasionally felt foreign. "Well, thank you.." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Work good after I left? Did you get the reports done?"

Andy patted her hands and moved out of her grip so he could grab some plates. Setting each burger on a plate and dishing out some fries, he crossed the kitchen to set them down on the dining room table. "Yes, ma'am. Caught up on everything. Provenza wants to know if you're coming in again on Monday. I think he still feels guilty. But we can deal with that ON Monday. No more work talk, gorgeous."

Sharon nodded and followed him to the table, "Sorry, sorry... I just like being your boss." She shot him a devious look and poured them both a glass of wine.

Andy shook his head. He didn't mind being patient because she was still healing, but she drove him wild sometimes. "Oh honey, you can be my boss any where, any time you'd like."

Sharon laughed as she took a bite of her burger. "Oh, is that so? Be careful, I may take you up on that offer one day."

And squirmed in his seat. She got extra flirtatious every time she drank and it drove him mad. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He winked at her, stuffing a few fries in his mouth. Sharon smiled back demurely and concentrated on her food. She was falling hard for him, but she was nervous about sleeping with him. It'd been so long and she still wasn't 100%. Besides that, she hadn't been swimming or running in five weeks and she felt positively out of shape. Maybe she'd better stop teasing him, tonight was probably not the night, if he even wanted to sleep with her.

-

After dinner, Sharon laid on the couch, her stocking clad feet across Andy's lap. Meryl Streep's face illuminated the living room as they watched a romantic comedy-Sharon's choice no doubt. Andy rubbed her feet, concentrating on helping her relax. "You know, this would be easier if you didn't have stockings on, captain."

Sharon grinned. She was a few more glasses in to the wine than she intended and her inhibitions were definitely lower. "Oh? Well, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, detective Flynn. Let me fix that for you."

Before Andy knew what hit him, Sharon was on her feet, reaching up her skirt. A wicked smile on her face, she unhooked her thigh high stockings from her garter and slowly rolled them down both legs, throwing each one at the man sitting on her couch. "Better?" She asked politely, laying back down and throwing her bare legs in his lap. Her toes were perfectly manicured with bright red polish. Classic, just like the rest of her.

Andy nodded quietly, his pants growing uncomfortable under Sharon's legs. "Yes, that's much better...just looking out for you, darlin'. Thought it'd be more comfortable for you and all."

Sharon laughed and looked back at the television, sinking lower in to the couch. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it had to do with them having the freedom of the house, but she felt extra secure with Andy tonight. It was easier to be herself around him, especially without worrying about waking Rusty, whom she thought didn't know about them yet. Andy continued to rub her feet, slowly working his way up her legs.

Sharon closed her eyes as he massaged her legs, feeling the tension between them grow with each upward stroke of his thumbs against her tight calves. By the time he reached the top of her kneecaps it was obvious they were both worked up. Sharon moaned quietly, then opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Shall we make ourselves a little more comfortable?"

Andy sighed, ready to be with her but afraid of hurting her. "I'd love to...but are you up to it, Shar?"

Sharon sighed. She was disappointed. Was this his way of saying no politely? She sat up and took another sip of her wine, then looked over at him. "My physical fitness is fine. I feel okay." The disappointment in her voice was obvious, though she tried to hide it.

Andy nodded and stood, offering her his hand. "Well, if you're sure...you're the boss, after all."

As she stood he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, trying to alleviate her disappointment. He wanted her and if he didn't have to wait anymore he certainly wasn't going to. Sharon returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andy moved her towards the bedroom, kissing her all the way down the hall as he walked her backwards. Once they hit the bedroom he let his lips leave hers just long enough to pull her chemise over her head and he grabbed her roughly, passion taking over in place of his manners. Her looks improved with each item of clothing removed and before long, Andy was marveling at her exquisite shape as she lay back on the bed, reaching for him to join her. Without hesitation, he climbed on top of her and she unbuttoned his shirt and pants as quickly as she could, eager to feel his skin on hers.

Sharon kissed him again, then pushed her hands against his chest to make him look at her. "You sure you want to sleep with your boss?" There was an insecurity, a nervousness in her voice.

Andy ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently on the forehead. "No, not my boss. My love." He said it softly, almost so softly Sharon didn't hear him. She paused for a moment, then smiled the most genuine smile Andy had ever seen on her face, but kept silent. Slowly, she ran her hands up his back and guided his lips back to hers, kissing him.

Her silence was perfect. There was no more need for words tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

_Provenza gets his act together and speaks to the captain and Rusty makes an unpleasant discovery about his foster Mom and his favorite police officer._

* * *

Provenza stood by his desk, shuffling awkwardly, as he decided whether or not to talk to Sharon. They hadn't really spoken since he shot her; it had been easy to avoid her since she was on medical leave and Andy gave daily updates on her status in the office. Still, he felt bad. Sharon and Andy had just come in a few minutes ago and Andy was off in the break room making coffee. Maybe he should take a chance now before every one else came in and saw him acting like a softie. He let out a small sigh and marched towards her office door, knocking on the frame to announce his presence once he'd reached it.

Sharon looked up from a file on her desk. "Come in," she said pointedly, surprised to see the old man standing at her door. She fiddled with her pen and watched him as he contemplated her invitation, then quietly entered the office, looking like a kid who'd just been sent to the principal's office.

"Good morning, captain." His voice was small, unlike how he usually spoke. Something about it amused Sharon, but she held back a smile. The fact that he'd opened his mouth at all in her presence showed some major progress.

Instead, she nodded politely, "Good morning, detective. How can I help you?" She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, watching his face.

Provenza moved to speak, then shut his mouth again. He adjusted himself in his seat and crossed his arms. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult to apologize to her. "I, uh. Well..." he muttered, looking up at her for a moment, then staring back down at his feet.

Sharon took her glasses off and set them on her desk. She leaned back in her own chair, waiting for him to speak.

After another moment of awkward silence, Provenza stood up and closed her door, then crossed his arms back over his chest and shuffled around the room. "Look, captain. This isn't easy for me to say-any of it. So.. just... well, I'll say it, then you could do me the favor of forgetting I've said any of it, then we can be on equal footing again. Deal?"

Sharon giggled, then hummed. "Sure thing, Provenza."

Provenza nodded and sat back down, shifting uncomfortably in the stiff chair. "I uh, I'm sorry I shot you. Stakes were high that night. I was focused on that sleaze bag and everything was set-then you screamed and I panicked. I was aiming for him, I thought he'd done something to you, somehow, that we didn't see. I didn't expect you to move forward."

Sharon nodded, memories from that night flooding her head again. Being shot wasn't a big deal, all things considered. The stress of that night was intense, she had to admit. It was easy to understand how any one would panic-but had he actually panicked _over her? _Was she hearing him right?

Provenza sighed and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, clearly uncomfortable. "I just.. I know I was a little rambunctious about you taking over when you got here. The truth of the matter is now you're a part of this team-an indispensable part of this team-and we take care of each other. When you screamed, I thought you were hurt, and having anyone on my team hurt by the bad guys just isn't okay. It wasn't until I pulled the trigger I actually heard what you yelled, and by then it was too late. I feel terrible for failing you, Captain, and for not keeping you safe."

Tears burned at Sharon's eyes. She'd never been so touched before in her life, she thought. Had Louie Provenza just admitted he not only respected her, but cared about her? Well. Maybe he should have shot her in the ass six months ago. "Lieutenant, I really appreciate that. All of it. I know this hasn't been an easy transition for anyone with Brenda leaving and my coming in. I know you all felt like I was intruding, and that's because I was, but I had no choice. I truly appreciate that, even given our rough patches, you all have been willing to allow this relationship to develop and grow. I'm so honored, and so touched, you wanted to keep me safe."

"Now, now," Provenza muttered, shaking his head, a small smile creeping over his cheeks, "lets not get carried away with the emotions, Captain. I'm just saying I'm sorry I shot you in the ass and I won't do it again. From now on, I'll play nice with my boss and my gun."

Sharon laughed out loud. There was the Provenza she knew and was growing to love. "Yes, sir. I'll forget all that other stuff. Thank you for your apology. I'll accept it as long as you promise not to shoot me again." She eyed Provenza as he leaned back in his chair, seemingly more comfortable than when they started their conversation.

"Now you know I'm not one for making deals, captain...but I suppose this time I can make an exception." He grinned at Sharon and held out his hand to shake hers. She accepted and shook his too, happy he'd come to speak to her. As Provenza stood and left her office, she felt satisfaction rising up in her chest. She thought it would be an impossible feat to get Provenza to respect her, but it hadn't been so hard after all, as long as you don't count the hole in her back or the six weeks of crutches...

* * *

"I'm SO tired.." Sharon muttered as she walked up to the front door of her building, Andy's hand in hers. Andy held open the door for her and followed her in, shoving his keys in his pocket with his free hand.

"No doubt, you're not used to the work schedule any more, lazy bones."

Sharon shot him a playful glare as she pushed the button for the elevator to take them up the few floors to her condo. She would normally take the stairs, but the elevator was so much easier since she'd been shot. Four weeks of physical therapy and she would be good as new, hopefully. She couldn't wait. As they approached her front door, she sighed. She knew this was the last night he'd be coming in with her and it made her sad; she didn't want him to go back to his own house. Still, they could enjoy their last evening together before he went back to his house to sleep. Rusty was at a friend's doing homework, so they had the house to themselves again, at least for a little while.

The minute they entered the condo, Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard, hungry for her. "You drove me crazy at work all day. All I wanted to do was kiss you." His lips met hers again, still passionate. "Oh," she muttered between kisses, "Andy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved him towards the couch, happy to be alone with him. His mouth found her neck quickly and he pulled her jacket off, reaching for her top next. That was off as quickly as the jacket and Sharon sat on the couch, clad in her pinstriped trousers and her black lace bra, Andy's face buried in her chest as he leaned on the floor in front of her.

Sharon moaned as he teased and kissed her, just loudly enough to mask the sound of the front door opening and closing. She threw her head back as he unsnapped her bra and caught Rusty throwing his backpack down out of the corner of her eye. Her moan quickly stalled in to an "oh shit" as she bent down over Andy, grabbing quickly for her shirt.

"Sharon? You okay?" Rusty asked innocently, hearing her curse. She didn't normally curse. Sharon grabbed Andy by the hand and ducked on to the floor, trying desperately to re-snap her bra before Rusty made it around the other side of the couch.

Andy jumped up, thinking fast. "Yea, yes she's fine. She just lost her earring. We were looking for it... under the couch." Rusty raised his eyebrows. He wasn't stupid. "That's really gross." he muttered indignantly, easing away from the couch. "Sharon, can you put your clothes on, please?" he snapped as he caught a glimpse of her bare shoulder.

Sharon sighed heavily. "YEP. Workin' on it." she muttered bitterly, pulling her top over her head, still sitting on the floor, hiding from her foster son. Finally she got herself untangled and clothed and stood up. Rusty looked her up and down, judging her mussed up hair. "Nice look, Sharon. I'm going to bed."

Sharon sighed, feeling like she'd really messed up. Rusty had been through so much, and here she was being irresponsible, allowing him to see her the same way he'd seen his Mom so many times.

"Rusty, I'm so sorry..." she sighed, clearly near tears. Rusty looked at her for a long moment, unable to decide whether he wanted to be mad at her or laugh at her. The situation was funny, really, and the horror struck look on hers and Andy's face was nothing short of hilarious. Sharon averted her eyes, ashamed of herself. Her Catholic guilt was settling in big time.

After a few tense moments, Rusty walked closer to her and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Laughing was better this time. "Just don't do it on anything I sit on, okay? That means the couch." A smile crept across his face as he looked his foster mom in the eye. Somehow, catching her and Andy wasn't nearly as humiliating or saddening as catching Sharon Beck with a man. They were different. They were healthy. They loved each other, that much was certainly obvious. It was still gross, but normal gross.

Sharon laughed as a tear fell down her face. "I think we can all agree on that. Thank you, Rusty, for not being angry." she said gently, placing her hands on either side of his face.

Rusty smiled despite himself. Her embrace was comfortable, motherly. Natural. He was supposed to be with her, even when it came to sharing embarrassing moments like this. Sharon Beck was his mother, but Sharon Raydor had become his Mom. "Yea, yea. Go wash your gross Andy hands before you touch me," he scolded as he laid a hand over hers on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then hugged her. "You're really gross, Sharon Raydor, but I guess I can accept it."

Sharon hugged him back, overwhelmed. She held him tightly, taking in the scent of his hair. "I love you, too, Rusty," she whispered in his ear, then let him go. He looked at her for a moment, now himself over taken by emotion. Not wanting to cry in front of Andy, he simply nodded at her and walked down the hall, making a point of closing his door. "ITS SAFE TO BE GROSS NOW." he called through his door, then turned some music on, flopping down on his bed to mess around on his laptop.

Sharon looked to Andy, overwhelmed and relieved all at once. Andy grinned at her, hands in his pockets. "Well..." she muttered, moving towards him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back. "What do you say you grab your bottle of wine and we'll just cuddle on the balcony for tonight, Shar?"

Sharon looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "That sounds perfect, honey."

Honey. He liked the sound of it. He held her for another moment, then kissed her on the forehead and led her outside. It was going to be a quiet night, and that was perfect.


End file.
